


Ink-Stained Roses

by melodicchaos



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I’m a slut for this au, Kaylee Emma and greg work in the parlor, Language of Flowers, Romantic Fluff, alyssa and Shelby work in the flower shop nearby, kat stop writing prom fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: Emma’s life as a tattoo artist was pretty mundane.That was, of course, until the pretty girl who smelled like flowers walked in.





	Ink-Stained Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Kat stop writing prom fics you have too many 
> 
> Shout out to the prom discord for this one

Business had been slow lately. Since the internet made everything easier to access, tattoo kits were easier to access too, deeming Emma’s job worthless as the average Joe could give themselves a tattoo from the comfort of their own home. 

A lack of business meant that she had to fire most of her staff, which was terrifying for the poor girl. All that was left was Greg, because she couldn’t fire him (he was her cousin and he did the bookkeeping), and Kaylee, her partner from the beginning. 

“I’m going to grab some coffee from down the street,” Kaylee sighed, setting down her pencil. Emma was tidying up the tattoo parlor, cleaning her tools for what felt like the one hundredth time, while Greg played solitaire on the computer as pop music played on the radio. “Want me to bring me back y’all something?” 

“Yeah,” the Nolan cousins replied, barely glancing up at the small girl. Kaylee, unsatisfied, let out a huff before grabbing her purse and leaving, the bells on the door jingling behind her. 

Emma looked over at her cousin, a devious smirk on her face. “So..can I finally give you a tattoo?” she asked, walking over to Greg. “We can have matching ones, it’ll be cool.” 

“Uh...no,” Greg shook his head, continuing his game. “You’re not touching my virgin skin.”

“Your skin is far from virgin, Gregory Nolan.”

“You know what I mean,” Greg rolled his eyes. “My untattooed skin.” 

“You’re just a coward,” Emma retorted, and the bells on the door jingled again. Surely Kaylee wasn’t back already, right? “What, did you forget where you were going? You’re getting us coffees, Kay..” she dragged out the word, turning around only to find two girls standing awkwardly in the doorway. 

Emma’s face filled with fire, as she rocked back and forth on her heels. She had seen the girls around town a bit, the taller girl with the tighter, darker curls especially. They were both pretty, for sure, but Emma couldn’t take her eyes off the shorter girl in the pale pink sweater. “Sorry about that,” she laughed awkwardly, rubbing her neck. “How can I help you?”

“I’m here to get a tattoo,” the taller girl shrugged, holding up a sketch she had. “And Alyssa came as emotional support.” 

Emma nodded, leading them to her station. “You’re in the right place,” she joked lightly, washing her hands and putting on her gloves. “I’m Emma.” 

“Shelby, and this is Alyssa,” the girl explained, sitting down in the chair as her friend - Alyssa - dragged a chair over beside Emma. She smelled like roses, lavender, and sunshine, all things that usually made Emma nauseous, but she loved it on Alyssa. “We work at the flower shop down the street.” 

“So that’s why you two look familiar!” Emma cried, taking Shelby’s design. It was nothing crazy, just a little flower that she seemed to have drawn herself and a bible verse underneath, but most tattoos had meaning to them, so she learned not to question too much. “Where are we inking today?” 

“On my bicep?” Shelby asked, extending her arm. Emma nodded, prepping the space and going to work on the tattoo. It was an easy tattoo, definitely one of the easier ones Emma had done as of late, but it was a nice way to turn her mind off and just do her job.

That was the hope, at least, but her mind kept wandering to Alyssa, who was just sitting next to her, one hand holding Shelby’s and the other scrolling on her phone, half paying attention to the screen. She wasn’t Emma’s type in the slightest, all soft colors and gentle curls with the floral scent that followed her around, but Emma was still entranced by the other girl. 

Emma finished up Shelby’s tattoo and wrapped her up, before giving her care instructions and sending her over to Greg for payment. Kaylee had slipped in some time, Emma hadn’t the slightest idea when, but as the two girls left, she stared at Emma. 

“Who was that?” she asked with sudden interest, handing Emma her iced coffee. 

“Her name was Shelby, the other one’s name was Alyssa. They work at the flower shop down the street,” Emma shrugged, cleaning up her station to find a pair of sunglasses sitting on the seat Alyssa was sitting on. 

“Shelby, huh,” Kaylee murmured, taking a sip of her iced coffee. “Interesting.”

“Greg, my dear cousin, my favorite cousin in the whole wide world,” Emma smiled sweetly. “Can you google what time the flower shop closes?”

Greg rolled his eyes, before typing into the computer. “They’re closed. You’ll have to go bring your pretty girl crush her sunglasses tomorrow.” 

Emma blushed. “She’s not...shut up. Go back to your solitaire, old man,” she sighed. 

Greg muttered something about not needing to play solitaire if she would let him download the sims onto the computer, before going back to his game. 

The next morning, as bright and early as Emma could muster, she made her way to the flower shop, coffee and Alyssa’s sunglasses in hand. The same bells that greeted customers at her parlor greeted her as she entered, and Alyssa smiled at her. 

“Oh! Hi!” she greeted, setting a tulip into its bucket. 

“Hey,” Emma replied. “You, uh, you left these at the parlor yesterday,” she extended her hand with the sunglasses to Alyssa, handing them to the other girl. 

Alyssa’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh, thank you! You didn’t have to bring them by, I would’ve come back and found them or just gotten a new pair.” 

“It’s fine, it’s a nice day,” Emma shrugged. “I didn’t mind the walk.”

“Oh, good,” Alyssa nodded. The two stood in awkward silence, looking at each other, before Alyssa spoke up. “I like your tattoos.” 

“Oh, thanks,” Emma blushed slightly, pushing her glasses up and shoving her free hand in her leather jacket’s pocket. What tattoos was Alyssa referencing, she wondered. Her song lyrics? The music notes sprinkled in any free space she had? Or the lesbian flag that covered most of her forearm? “I..uh..like your, um, sweater!” she smiled. 

“Thanks, it’s one of my favorites actually,” Alyssa nodded, pulling down the sleeves of the sweater. “Would you maybe want to grab coffee?” 

“I already have a coffee,” Emma frowned, shaking her cup slightly.

The tanner girl laughed slightly, picking up a daffodil and tucking it in the lapel of Emma’s jacket. “I mean on a date type thing,” Alyssa explained. “And don’t worry about the flower. My treat. For new beginnings.” 

Emma bent down and smelled the flower, smiling. “Thank you,” she grinned. “So..we can set something up?” 

“Text me,” Alyssa nodded, writing her phone number down on the back of a business card. “And I’ll see you then.”

“Bye, Alyssa,” Emma waved.

“Bye, Emma.” 

To new beginnings. The words rang in Emma’s head her whole walk to the parlor, and she practically had to force Greg off the computer when she got there. Sure enough, daffodils meant a new beginning. 

And if this was to be a new beginning, Emma better make the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren’t necessary, but are greatly appreciated!


End file.
